Soulmates What You Are Doesn't Matter
by candytrickster 01
Summary: I placed the bios in the first chapter for the oc girls.. They were made for Jackson and Holt who are misunderstood a lot for what I think. This is a OC X CANON STORY. Don't like don't read. I don't own the characters from monster high. Only my ocs. AGAIN don't like it then don't read.
1. Chapter 1: New ghoul at school

here the bios

Ruby Hellhound

age: 17

race: half normie and half werewolf but looks like a normie.

family: Father: Hunter Hellhound (werewolf) Mother: Anna Hellhound (normie that carries fire elemental gene.) older brother: Dirk Hellhound (werewolf)

Twin sister : Sapphire Hellhound (fire elemental werewolf.)

bio:Before she was born she had a twin sister that she fused with. She always knew about her sister.

Her parents were always worried about her so they kept her HOME SCHOOLED.

She maybe half normie but during the full moon her wolf side kicks in even though her twin has all of the monster qualities.

So when her older brother told their parents that MONSTER HIGH would be a prefect for her and her twin to go to.

to trigger her twin sister, she has to LISTEN to 4/4 rhythm music or when she is harmed her sister will get pissed and forces her way through

Likes: Reading,painting landscapes,writing

dislikes: bullies.

Sapphire Hellhound

age: 17

race: Fire elemental werewolf

family: Father: Hunter Hellhound (werewolf) Mother: Anna Hellhound (normie that carrier fire elemental gene.) older brother: Dirk Hellhound (werewolf)

Twin sister : Ruby Hellhound (half normie and half werewolf but looks like a normie.)

Bio: Before she was born she had a twin sister that she fused with. She always knew about her sister.

Her parents were always worried about her so they kept her HOME SCHOOLED. She is the most creative twin out of the two.

Likes: Djing,Playing guitar,dancing,DRAWING, , fashion.

Dislikes: bullies and anyone that hurts her sister.

to trigger rubby: stop LISTENING to music or she forces her way through

Now on to the story

* * *

Ruby's pov

It's my first day at Monster High. I have heard all about it from my Brother, Dirk. He told me that i shouldn't have a problem because everyone seems nice. Just stay clear from Cleo's boyfriend,Deuce Grogon because if you are near him and she does not know you. She will think Deuce is cheating on her with you. Well, I don't want that to happen. I mean, Come on I hate drama and drama queens. All it does is cause trouble. And that is the LAST thing i need since it's my first time at a school. Dirk promised me that he told a few of his friends to keep a eye out on me. But i am not sure who he told. I know he was friends with Deuce and another werewolf named Clawd I think. I was scared since I was alone and Sapphire can't do anything really to help me since today is also her first day.

I have to meet Principle BloodGood. She was gonna go through the rules with me and have someone show me around. I glanced around as I slowly made my way to her office. I knocked on the door and walked in once giving the okay. The rules were simple. I was kinda surprised about her head being detachable but when you have a family filled with monsters and a few normies you get use to this kind of surprises. When the door open,I looked behind my shoulder to see a group of ghouls walk in.

"ah Frankie ,Clawdeen and Draculaura just the ghouls I needed to see. This is Ruby. Please do me a favor and show her around. " Bloodgood said as she hands me the timetable for me and Sapphire.

_'Sis hurry i would like to get a look around the music room as soon as possible.'_

_'Shut up sapphire we have to follow the rules and these ghouls are nice.'_

_'alright fine Rubby.'_

I sighed as I walked with the ghouls as they showed me around. I was lucky that my First class was with them. Which was Dead Langues with Mr. Rotter. Man He looks like he has never smiled in his life. Well I introduce myself to him and the class before taking my seat next to Draculaura. I took notes and quickly. I felt like someone was watching me. I shrugged it off. Draculaura giggled a little.

"what?" i asked her as i raised my eyebrow.

"looks like somebody likes you." she said pointing behind me.

I glanced behind me to see a boy that looks like a normie..like me.. I look at Draculaura and shook my head.

"no...I mean I must be the only other normie here...Besides, he doesn't even know me." I muttered looking down as I fixed my glasses.

She smiles,"Well that's Jackson Jekyll. He is a nice guy. Just ya know...Shy." she said.

I looked down and blushed with a smile, "well..I am too..."I said softly.

"I know...It's adorable." She said in a cheerful.

I look away and smiled softly.

At Lunch.

_'Sis when can you let me out?! I'm dying to get to the music room and art!'_

_'In due time Sapphire. I will have to first see who is escorting you to your first class.'_

_'Fine but we have to keep us a secret.'_

_'Kinda hard when everyone sees you and think I just skipped class. None knows expect Dirk's friends.'_

_'Your right...Like always.'_

"Ruby..."

"Ruuuby..."

I snapped out of the conversation with Sapphire to look at Frankie and Clawdeen.

"S-sorry did you guys say something." I said

"Ghoooul you okay? " Clawdeen asked as she raised her eyebrow.

"Yeah...I was talking to my sister..." I said chuckling softly.

"Your sister?" they all asked giving me a strange look.

"Well yeah...We are twins that were fussed together before birth...It's complicated..."

"Oh sounds like..."Frankie started but Draculaura covered her mouth.

I looked at them, "Is there someone that is the same as me?"

"Well yes and no... It's in their blood line..." Clawdeen explained.

I nodded and looked downed and sighed softly, "Well I feel better now..." I muttered softly.

I finished my salad and got up, "Well I have to go switch...Um...Who should she look for to show her to her first class?" I asked

"Well Operetta is not here today...I think Holt can show you. Here is what he looks like." Frankie said as she showed me a pic of Holt on her Icoffin.

I nodded then walked out of the lunch room after taking good care of my tray. I pulled out my ear buds and pulled up sapphire's playlist on the Icoffin. I played it and plugged them into my ears. I gasped in pain as my body started to transform into sapphire.

Sapphire's POV

Ugh...Finally I get to rock out. I noticed the guy Frankie show us. I walked over to him. My ears twitched when I got a better look. Damn he is HOT.

"Hey are you Holt?" I asked smirking softly.

"Why yes I am. and you are? or can I call ya smoking wolf." He said winking at me.

I chuckled and place a hand on my hip," Names Sapphire...Sapphire Hellhound. " I said smiling softly while fighting a blush.

"I was told by the ghouls you need somebody to walk ya. May I?" he asked

I chuckled, "I would be delighted." I said softly as he leads me to the music hall.

'Oh somebody is liking a curtain blue fire element.'

'Shut up Ruby! I won't be able to focus and we knows what happens when I can't focus.'

'Yeah...And it's embarrassing... Just try to stay calm. your extra lucky that there is no full moon.'

'Well duh. you should be too...'

"Here we are m'lady." I heard Holt.

I looked at him and chuckled as I walked in, "Thanks Holt."

He smirked, "no problem Smoking Fire."

I blushed and looked away as I flipped my bang out of my face.I looked over to see a guitar. I walked over and picked it up. Playing just a little tune. My fingers just play what felt right. I started to sing to the song I was playing.

_((if you want to know the song it's roar by katty perry__))_

I finish the song. To hear people clapping be hind me. I turned to see the class. I am going to like this class.

After school, I bumped into someone. Looking up to see. You guessed it,Holt. He helped me up. Then handed me a piece of paper.

"Just the smoking wolf I was looking for. I'm having a party in the catacombs after school Friday . I would like to see your fiiiinnne self there." He said flashing a smile.

I played with one of my snake bites and looked at him. I haven't been to a good party in a while.

"sure I won't miss it for the world." i said as i pulled a pen out a quickly wrote my number on his hand, " Here's my number. Text me if ya need help with the party. I'll see ya later, Flame boy." I said walking away.

Luckily it was Dirk to pick me up. Parents get to be a little embarrassing.


	2. Boys view and the ghouls plans

Holt's pov

Man, She is HOT. I even got her digits. I quickly added her to my Icoffin before it had the chance to smudge. Maybe She could be my date to the party. I can get someone I trust to keep a close eye on my stuff to get a few dances with her. Maybe even get her to sing. Man, her sing is out of this world!

_'Um Holt didn't Frankie say that Sapphire had a sister?'_

_'Yeah, I remember Frankie fine telling me that. what you gettin at Jackie?'_

_'I didn't see her sister anywhere. I remember Frankie saying Ruby was also a normie.'_

_'Are you talking about that ghoul that you were checking out?'_

_'N-No I was not checking her out...Just observing...There is a difference...But that was her...'_

_'Where are you getting at,lil'bro?'_

_'I'm saying that Ruby was the only one in class and Sapphire was the only one spotted.'_

_'You don't think?'_

_"I am not certain..But let's see as the week goes on.'_

_'Alright as long it doesn't get in the way of me scoring with Sapphire.'_

I headed home since I needed to get started on the playlist for the party. But Jackson kept nagging for me to let him out so he could do his homework.

~two days later~

Jackson's pov

So far, Nothing seems to change my mind about the twins. Yet if I am right. This won't change anything. They are both nice from what I have noticed. Ruby stood up to Toralei and her little gang of werecats. She is a brave ghoul. I was sitting in Mad sceince with Mr. Hackington, taking notes and well kinda glancing at Ruby. I have to say, Holt is kinda right. I am checking her out ,but I can't let him know that. Besides I am sure that she wouldn't want a guy like me. I can't stick up for my self. Not to mention that Because of the whole issue that went on with Frankie.

_'Heeeyy Jackie. Don't let your self be down in the dumps. Besides if your little science mambo jumbo is right than we have not just two fine lookin girls ,but someone that actual gets our problem. ya hear me?',_

_'Well your right...Only reason it didn't work out with Frankie is because she couldn't take it. it was confusing to her. Plus we use to do nothing but fight all the time.'_

I heard a crash and looked over to see Ruby was gone and Sapphire was in her looked around then ran out of the room. I raised a brow. I guess that anwsers my question. This is great! Holt and I wouldn't be fighting over the same girl and there is someone that understands use. But what if she doesn't like me? Well I haven't even tried talking to her. Maybe I should actually try to talk to her. But what is their trigger so they don't switch. I sighed softly and continued my notes. Then it clicked. I can ask her if she would like to borrow my notes. That would be good to break the ice.

* * *

Ruby's pov

After the little incident in Mad science, Sapphire quickly switched us back. I missed the rest of the class because I was afraid to go back into the class. If it wasn't for Cleo's Icoffin going off just loud enough that I heard it, I would have been able to stay in class. What am I going to do now?! I was sitting on the steps of the stair case,mopping. Until I felt some one tapped my shoulder. I glanced up to see Jackson.

"Umm.. Hi Ruby...I was wondering if you would like help with the notes..." Jackson said rubbing the back of his head.

He is cuter up close. I smiled softly.

"that would be wonderful thank you." I said as I grabbed my bag and followed him into the library.

Jackson was really sweet. He explained the notes to me as I copied them down. It was like he understand me. After we were done with the notes we actually started to just write little messages back and forth on a sheet of paper. Well we were in the library,It's not like we would be rude and actually talk. We both have things in common. being almost normies,like reading,studying,not into much music. But I can't help it because of you know..the whole fussed with Sapphire. Speaking which he asked me if I wanted to talk about it. So I explained it to him and it felt great that I had someone to listen.

_J:At least you always knew._

_R: Well I didn't understand it until I was 8 yrs old. _

_J: Yeah. I understand._

_R: Really?_

_J:Yeah... I do..._

_R: Thanks Jackson._

_J: Your welcome._

I look over at him and smiled. He smiles back at me. When we left to go to lunch, he walks me to was a gentleman. I played with my snake bites as we walked. Then suddenly someone grabbed Jackson and pinned him to the locker.I looked and it was Manny. I glared.

"Hey Bonehead put him down!" I snapped

"What did you call me you normie loser?" Manny said glaring at me

"I said put him down!" I yelled back.

"Oh and what are you going to do about it? you can't do nothing." He said looking at me as if I was weak.

"I'll be fine,Ruby..Just go to the creepateria..." Jackson said.

I grabbed him by his nose ring, "Put him down or I swear I will make you eat you words." I growled.

Manny dropped Jackson. He looked as if he was going to piss himself. I let go of his nose ring. I helped Jackson up. I looked at him concerned then at Manny and narrowed my eyes.

"Now say your sorry to him." I said crossing my arms.

"forget that." Manny said.

I yanked him by the ear, "Say it Manny..."

"OW OW OW! fine I am sorry Jackson!" The Minotaur said with a whine.

I smirked and let go, "Good." I said then grabbed Jackson's hand and continued our way into the creepateria.

When we got into line, I realized that we were still holding hands. We let go of each other's hand with slight hesitation. We both look away.I played with my hair.

"see ya later Ruby." he said smiling as he went to his group of friends.

"see ya later..." I said then went to the ghouls.

When I sat down, The ghouls were giving me a look. I raised an eyebrow and tilted my head.

"what?" I asked.

"You and Jackson." Frankie said smiling.

"It's Nothing...He just helped me with notes..." I said looking down at my food.

"Oh really then why were you holding hands?" Clawdeen asked.

"On the way to lunch, Manny was being rude..." I muttered softly.

"It doesn't matter. You two are just adorable together!" Draculaura said clapping her hands together with a big smiling.

I blushed and looked away from them and played with my hair.

"Well he gets me...It's like he knows exactly knows what's going on." I said softly.

"Maybe you two should go to the party together." Lagoona said

"I can't go to parties...besides Holt asked Sapphire to go with him." I said.

They looking at me then at each other.I raised an eyebrow at them.

"What?" I asked.

"Well maybe We can do a double date. No music that will trigger you two. maybe in the catacombs." Draculaura said smiling.

"Um but when you guys got bored you played music in the movies." Frankie said.

"It doesn't have to be a movie. It can be just you know a game night." Clawdeen said.

"Well maybe...But I am too shy to ask him to something like that...I never been on...You know a date..." I said looking at them in a nervous manner.

"Well that's why it can be a date night... Clawd will be there...And I know your brother told my brother about your issue so he would make sure nothing like that will happen." Clawdeen said as she touched my shoulder.

"Also we'll be there so you don't have to worry...And we'll make sure you look great for the date." Lagoona said.

I smiled and nodded, "Okay...But I still won't be able to ask him...I get too shy..." I said looking down.

"Trust me...We got a plan..." Frankie said with a smile.

I nodded and smiled. I glanced over at Jackson. All I could do was blush and look away. I still didn't fully understand but I knew that I was falling for him. I was kinda nervous about the plan that the ghouls have in mind, but all I can do was trust them. Right?

* * *

Holt's Pov.

After Jackson switched us, I went over to Sapphire. Gonna get my flirt on! I mean I want to get to know her since it wasn't fair that Jackson was able to get to know Ruby. Just got to make the right moves. One mess up,I might be done for.

"Heeeeey Sapphire. How's my favor shewolf doing?" I said leaning against the wall.

She chuckled, "Well I had better I'm doing great. How is the best firing hot dj I ever met ,doing?" She asked with a light smirk.

Damn She is good with words. I leaned closer and smirked.

"I'm doing great now that I get to see your face." I said.

Her cute wolf ears twitched. She plays with her hair and looked into my eyes. Damn her eyes was like a fire pigment. starts blue on the bottom and goes yellow to the top. most beautiful eyes I have EVER seen!

"Well mind continuing our little conversation on our way to class?" She asked softly.

I wrap my arm around her shoulder and walked to class with her. We just took turns asking questions about each other. Most of the same. Music,sports,art. MAN where has this girl been all my LIFE!

"alright Favorite color?" I asked her.

"that's a tough one but Light blue and Firing red. Yours?" she asked

"I like flame colors...because I see them in your eyes." I said causing her to blush.

She played with her snake bites, "your just saying that."

"Holt Hyde has never lied! I think they are the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen." I said smirking softly.

She blushes more and looks away. I noticed little sparks of flames come from her hair. How adorable. I pulled her closer. She hides her face into my shoulder. When we reached class, she pulled away from me. We didn't have the same class today. She had art when I had Study Howl and I couldn't escape unless I had a note or Bloodgood gave me a little project to do. Which sucked right now. I made my way to class.

_'Do you believe me about her and Ruby being in the same body?'_

_'Damn Jackie it's not like I didn't noticed the little incident that happened earlier. Can't I just get to know the girl with out you interrupting my rockin train of thought.'_

_'Okay Okay...'_

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED_**


	3. Chapter 3: plans and party time

Frankie's pov

This is great. Jackson and Holt have someone that truly understand them. No more headaches of them fighting over me. Yeah I use to have a crush on them But that was before they just started them consent fight. Ruby and Sapphire are just prefect for them. I know it's not my place but I think they are meant for each other.

After school, The ghouls and I went to the Coffin Bean to talk about date night. The boys even came with us. We started to work on thinking of way for Jackson to make the first move. That is our first worry since they are both shy and Ruby is scared to do it herself.

"Why don't we trick them just meet in the catacombs?" Draculaura asked.

"Back in my homeland boy has to go through with series of trails and proves their worth to date ghoul to the elders." Abby said.

"Let's go with Draculaura's plan. Neither of them will expect it coming." I said smiling.

"So what are we gonna do for the date? I mean it can't be boring." Clawd said.

"Game night."I said shrugging

"Not bad but let's keep it as a back up plan." Lagoona said.

"Dude I have a great idea. Bowling. It's fun,No music that will make them switch." Deuce said.

Cleo rolled her eyes, "won't that break a nail and get boring."

"Actually no it doesn't. That is just you being a diva like usual." I said crossing my arms.

"and who said you have to go." Clawdeen said.

"I'm going and I am going to win." she said looking away.

"Um this is about fun and hooking up Jackson and Ruby." Deuce said.

"Well Fine..." Cleo said.

"I can do the notes. I have a way to make sure they don't know it's from someone else." Ghoulia groaned.

"all we got to do this on the weekends because friday is Holt's party." I said

"Saturday it is. We will have to get holt on our side about it so he doesn't mess this up."Draculaura said.

"I'll talk to Holt then." Deuce said

After we figured out the plan, Ghoulia worked on the notes and the boys talked to Holt. But they said they explained it as if Ruby was planning on asking Jackson out. You never know If one if someone is listening. Once the notes were done, We slipped them into their lockers to find.

* * *

~time skip to friday because that's how I roll~

None's POV

Ruby opened her locker to get her books for the next class. A note fell out. She reached down and picked it up. She looked around before opening it.

The note said: _'Dear Ruby,_

_I would of asked you this in person. But, I knew I couldn't think straight when we are together. Your the best ghoul that a guy could ever meet. I would like to get to know you better._

_Meet me at the bowling alley near the mall on Saturday at 6pm._

_~J.J'_

She blushes and smiled then walks to class. Talking to her ghoul friends on the way. But what she didn't know was that Jackson also had found a note that was in his locker. He headed to the library so he could read it in peace.

His note said: _'Dear Jackson,_

_I am glad that I have someone to talk to like you. Your a really sweet guy. But I would like to get to know you better. I would ask you this in person but,I am too shy to even try to ask you in person. I would like to meet you at the bawling alley by the mall at 6 pm on saturday._

_~ R.H'_

* * *

~to the party!~

Sapphire's POV.

I walked into the party. Holt said he wanted me to come early to help him finish setting up and ask me something. I walked up to him and tapped his shoulder.

"Sssaaapphire just the ghoul I liked to see. Are you ready to have your sock get rocked off to night?" he asked with a light smirked.

I smiled and played with my hair, " well yeah and you wanted to ask me something." I said as I helped him hook up his equipment.

"WWWWWhy yes. what I been wanting to ask you is if you would like to be my date. so what do you say?" he asked

I chuckled as I hid a blush,"Are you sure you asking the right ghoul for that? I mean coooooom'ooon I am just the new ghoul."

He pulled me close, "Well your the only girl that make my heart scorch..." he said as our eyes meet.

My heart pounded. I never felt this way. I mean I only had was harmless dates but I never really liked the person like brushed the hair out of my faced.I don't know what to say. I mean He could have asked any one. I smiled softly. It's just a date. It's not like he is going to be asking me to be his ghoulfriend.

"Well..."

"Pleeeeease fire~!Baby your making me beg over here." he said then got on his knees to be a little more dramatic.

I chuckled and looked at him,"alright... But this is only a date...I do expect to get a few dances with you." I said.

He jumped up," YEEEAAAAH~!" he sang then pulled me into a innocent kiss, "your the best, smoking wolf."

I blushed and felt as if once our lips touched there was a spark. Like a ember escaping the flames of a bonfire.I smiled and leaned on him. We stayed like that for a while. I pulled away first then continued to help him set up. Maybe after this...Maybe just maybe it will be more than just a date...Maybe we will actually start a relationship. You never know maybe it's a sign.

* * *

Holt's pov

As the party went on, I continued to work on the beats and jams. I almost didn't noticed Sapphire coming up to me. Until she tapped my shoulder. I turned and looked at her. I pulled her close and kissed her cheek. She giggled and handed me a cup.

"here. thought you can use a drink." she said .

I chuckled, "thanks..." I said then took a sip.

I set the cup away from the equipment and pulled her close and started to dance with her. Man, She got some moves! I pulled her close and wrapped my arms around her. She leaned on me as I quickly selected a song while she was not looking. She raised an eyebrow as she looked at me.

"mind sharing your beautiful sing voice?" I asked handing her a mic.

"aaaaaaaaaaaaalright...but only one song go it." she said chuckling as she took the mic.

_(the song is welcome to the show by britt nicole)_

Once she was done, everyone and I mean EVERYONE was asking for more. She bowed and handed the mic to I took it, our fingers brushed against each other. It was like scorching. I want her to be mine. But, I need to make sure she felt the same way. I love her for her not for her looks. She is just AMAZING. I grabbed her hand and put on a romantic song. Yeah I know this isn't the kind of music I normally play but this party and there is usually one or two songs that are slow. I was able to find one that won't do anything to us. I pulled her close to me. She looked up at me then away.

"what's wrong, my smokin wolf." I said into her ear.

She looked down, "I never had danced to a song like this before..." she muttered.

Adorable. I pulled her closer and placed her hand on my shoulder, "just follow my lead.." I said as I started to sway with her.

She looked up at me then down at her feet as she started to sway. We continued to dance along to the rhythm. I dipped her down and kissed her lips. Suddenly flames were around us like a shape of a heart. Not burning anything. She smiled into the kiss and kisses me back. Best day ever! I got a beautiful sweet smart girl as my date to my own party and I get to kiss her.

I want to make her my ghoul friend. But I know she would like us to get to know each other.

* * *

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4: Love is a Strike!

Ruby's pov

Ugh! I have a killer headache. Damn Sapphire needs to cut down on the partying. If you thinking she when to only one party this whole week. WRONG!Holt's was just the last one that she went to this week. She been to ten! I'm count TEN parties! Luckily she agreed to behave so I could get ready to go bowling with Jackson. I get to finally use that bowling ball my dad got me for Christmas. He is actually the guy that owns the bowling alley that I am going to. I hope he won't try anything. My father is VERY VERY over protective. Dirk had to get him to agree to let me go to monster high even. As I was getting ready,I had to shower,get dressed,check to make sure what kind of moon it will be tonight ,etc.

When I looked at the time and it was about 4:30 p.m. I sighed in relief. Maybe I can get advise from someone who has been on a date before...It's not really a date...Is it? He said he just wanted to get to know me..It's just two friends hanging out. Sapphire is actually quit. She normally talks up a storm about the party. But, she did seem to be having a good time. I would ask her but I guess she is asleep still. I know that Holt was making moves on her all night long. She finally deserves someone that is right for here. We may be opposites but we are always there for each other.

Should I call one of the ghouls? Uuuugh,I don't know anymore. I would ask Dirk but, then he would embarrass me and he is more protective of me than he is of sapphire due to the how normie thing... I grabbed my phone and called the ghouls.

"Hey Ghouls...I need help with Jackson.."

"Well,What's the problem?" Frankie asked.

"First,I never had a crush and end up hanging out with them.." I muttered as I brushed my hair

"Your saying It's your first date...Just be your self. All guys likes a girl who isn't afraid of being themselves." Draculaura said in a cheerful way

"Okay but then there the other problem...It's my dad...He is the owner of the bowling alley and he stays until closing...if he sees me with Jackson...I am just afraid he will rip him apart..." I said wanting to curl up under my blankets and die.

"Well If we go and bring the guys...he would just think we are just there to hang out." Clawdeen said and you can here yelling from the end of the line which I believe it was her siblings.

I sighed,"Well I suppose...My dad is Very over protective..."

"Of course he is. He is a werewolf after all. It's like that with Clawd and I!" Draculaura said

"I am just lucky it's not a full moon..." I said softly.

"why is that? I mean besides your sister,father, and older brother, of course..." Frankie said sounding a little concerned.

"Well...I am not myself during that time...Like I said when we met,I am not completely normie." I said softly

"Ummmm..Ruby sweetie...You got to be more clear what you mean by that..." Cleo said

"I don't know... I just black out...It's not sapphire...she said she can't take over even if I black out..." I said.

"Well we'll see when it happens then." Frankie said.

I looked at the clock, "if you ghouls are going to the bowling alley with me then go get ready now. You have and hour and thirty minutes to get ready." I said then hang up.

I took out my bowling ball and started to polished it have it looking dirty. I mean it was COVER in dust! I only used it last week! Oh well. I checked the time. Wow it's alright 5:30...I need to get going. I grabbed my bag and packed up the bawling ball and shoes. I started to walk to the bawling alley. I smiled when I saw Jackson there waiting. I did let my dad know that I was going to be coming in so he knew not to have loud beat music playing. I walked up to him.

"Umm..Hey Jackson..." I said softly.

"H-hi Ruby..." He said smiling softly.

We walked in and saw our friends waiting for us already. I actually thought they would be running a little late. I looked at looked just as nervous as I am.I noticed my dad. He didn't look pleased.

"I'll be right back..I'm going to say hi to my dad." I said rushed over.

* * *

Jackson's Pov

I nodded my head and watch her walk over to this werewolf that is giving me a glare. I am taking that is her this mean her mother is the normie? Ugh it's so did Sapphire end up being part fire elemental. Ask later. Just breath. For once, I am lucky to have the guys here. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Just relax. Her father is over protective of her...Just like mine was." Frankie said with a small smile.

"Well thanks for coming guys. "I said.

Suddenly I heard yelling.I looked over and I see Ruby and her father fighting. Luckily we were the only ones in the place. I mean we got there when the foot traffic started to father looks like he was going to rip head.I am scared.

"Dad,He just a friend! and besides I am 17! Your treating me like a am a kid!" She snapped.

"Your still my daughter!"

"Sapphire is too but your not up her case about her friends being guys or her even dating!"

"Because I don't have to worry about her as much as I do with you!"

I heard a growled coming from Ruby, "I CAN STAND UP FOR MYSELF I AM NOT AS WEAK AND BREAKABLE LIKE YOU THINK!"

I kinda wanted to cut I did. Hey if she can stand up to Manny then she is brave in my book.

"Sir, Your daughter is right. She stood up to one of the toughest guys at school. I believe you should be proud of her for coming out of her shell. I understand how it is in her shoes. " I said.

"Get to the point,kid." he said straightening up with his arms cross.

"Manny is the most horrible person to near if your a normie...Look She pulled him by his nose ring and from the looks of is she could have almost ripped it out.I seen fear before and Manny is a hard person to scare...She made him almost pee is pants. I know it was her and not sapphire...She is a brave,smart,caring ghoul. " I explained.

"Ruby...Is what he is say true?" He asked looking over at her.

"Positive...Manny was bullying Jackson. And you know how I hate bullying..Manny went as far as violence." She said looking him straight in the eye.

He stroked his bread and looked at me,"alright...I guess I could lighten up on you,Ruby...Your friends are nice...and Jackson...You hurt my baby girl...It's not only me you will have to deal with...got it?" he said narrowing his eyes.

I nodded, "yes sir..."

"Call me Hunter..." He said then held out his hand.

I nervously shook his hand.

"Alright,Ruby get your friends their shoes and go have fun." He said patting her back then went back to his office.

Ruby took my hand and walked over to the desk. She jumped over it. and let me in.

Our friends lined up. She had me spray the shoes. Kinda embarrassing but I can't complain. I get to be closer to her. I glanced at her.

"what's on your mind?" She asked as she looked for a pair of shoes for Cleo who demanded for the best looking and the newer looking ones.

I blushed and looked away, "What did your dad exactly mean back there?" I asked in a nervous way.

She looked up at me then glanced away and blushed also,"My dad..he picks things out before it 's his own insects...How he was raised..."She said.

I chuckled and smiled softly and looked at me then grabbed the shoes and handed them to me.

"may I ask how is sapphire part fire elemental when your mother is clearly a normie...I mean if I can ask." I said spraying the shoes.

"it skipped my mom's generation...She still carried the gene." She said.

"that does make sense...okay what is your favorite color?" I asked.

She looked into my eyes, "Bright blue now what is yours?" She asked

"Green." I said with a shrugged.

Once we were done,She turned on two joined our was boys version ghouls. You would be probably shocked that the ghouls again it wasn't fair that Ruby was getting Strikes after strike. Clawd wanted a rematch. He just wont give up. He got his ass kicked by Ruby 12 times already.

"Clawd just give up. you can't beat my skills. you might have skills on the casketball court but this is my court."Ruby said smiling.

Clawd growled, "that's it rematch!"

"Dude your just going to lose again. give it up already." Deuce said.

"if it make you feel better i even kick dirk's butt at bowling and tennis." Ruby said.

Clawd pouted while the rest of us ended up laughing.

* * *

Ruby's POV ~time skip after bowling~

We were there for a good solid 4 hours. We went to the coffin bean to relax. I felt someone wrap their arm around me. I look over to see Jackson.I blushed and smiled as I leaned against day I ever had. The ghouls and guys left after making excuses. You can tell just by how they were acting. I looked at Jackson since we were alone. We both were nervous. I cleared my throat and looked at him.

"So Jackson...You know I lot about me...Tell me about you." I said softly.

"Well where do you want to know?" He asked

"well what do you do for fun?" I asked

"Let's see...I did enjoy bowling with you. But i like to study,read,play this nerdy game...I don't think you would be into it."

"Jack...I do have a brother that plays nerdy games with me...your fine...just the way you are." I said.

"anything else you want to know?" he asked softly.

"Well..I am not good with asking things...Do you have any siblings?" I asked.

"Yeah a brother...He is a good guy but annoying...and loud..."

"sounds like sapphire...but for once she is quiet which is every rare...if she is like love struck or really happy she is quiet. So who is your brother?"

"Well It's Holt..."

I blinked, "wow..."

"I know unbelievable right?"

"No...just surprised the guy my sister likes is your brother." I said.

"oooh..." He said then pulled me closer.

I was kinda shivering. It's not a good thing. It usually means Sapphire is feeling under the weather. I leaned against him. After we finished our drinks,Jackson was a gentleman and walked me home. Keeping me closer to him. I started to get dizzy. He looked worry. He helped me into the house and onto the couch. Before He left after telling my mom,He kissed me good bye and to text him if I wanted to talk. Again Best NIGHT EVER!

* * *

**To be continued ~**


	5. Chapter 5: holt's surprise

Holt's pov

Looks like lil Jackie is growing up. I mean the girls' dad is scary and Jackson stood his ground. I am very proud of him. So, I have been going on date with Sapphire. She is the most amazing girl! It's been so far about I would say 3 weeks. Normally I jump right ahead to asking. But, I asked Their brother and He said That Sapphire like to wait longer and that he would kill me if anything happened to her. I even asked him if she had any boyfriends before. He told me about them and hell I wanted to even go find those jerk and kill them. She deserves someone who can treat her like she is on cloud nine. I know I can treat her right.

I need to wow her. She loves music and art. Hmm,I think it time to get very creative on this project. Jackson let me out an hour ago. I made sure I put the playlist on repeat. I can't do just a simple remix on her. She is just too special for that. I know what to do. I started to work on a song. Lucky today is Saturday. that gives me today and tomorrow to work on it. Jackson told me that he has a date tomorrow but it's int he afternoon. Him and Ruby are working out nicely. Tomorrow, they are going to a festival. It's adorable but not my style really. I would go if I have to or they got cool rides to check out. I heard a beep. I looked over and my icoffin went off. I checked the message. It was Ruby. I do talk to her but only on the phone or if I wear ear buds. Hey If I am going to be with her sister,She is going to have to get to know me.

R: Hey Holt. Jackson told me you need help with something.

H: Hey Ruby. I need to know something.

R: what is that?

H: Do you think I deserve someone as sweet as your sister?

R:HOLT HYDE! YOU BETTER NOT BE COMPARING YOUR SELF TO SOMEONE IN MY SISTERS PAST! you make my sister happy. I know you would treat her right.

H: I hope you are right.

* * *

Sapphire's pov -time skip monday-

I was walking to close. I heard someone calling for my name. I turned against and it was Holt. He ran up to me. I smiled softly.

"Hey Holt. What's up?"

"Heey hot stuff. I just wanted to give you this. And don't watch it until your alone." He said handing me a disc with a wink.

I blushed softly , "I rather you call me by that nickname you came up with the first time we met. "I said softly as i placed it into my back.

"Alright smokin wolf. " he said then pecks my cheek before running away.

I chuckled and went to class. I was lucky that it turned out to be a free period. I sneaked down to the catacombs. I let my curious get the best of me. I had to watch what was on that disc.I pulled out my laptop and looked around to make sure that I was in fact,alone. I played the video before plugging my headphones in. I watched carefully. It's adorable. Holt made a slideshow of us with a little remix. I was about to close the video until I saw Holt appear on the screen. I tilted my head as I listen to both a song he was playing into the background and what he saying.I blushed really hard. my hair started to turn into flames. I almost thought I was going to melt my head phones when he asked me this.

"Well you do this guy a favor and be miiinne?" he asked before the video faded to black.

Oh my Lunar eclipse! I want to go find him and kiss him and tell him yes. But I know he was in class.. So,I have to wait until after school...no fun. Well at least I have something to do until then. I replayed the video. Hey it has good music. I can't wait to tell him. While I wait for the end of the school day, I decided to sketch. It passes time. By the time I was done,I had 5 minutes before class was over. So I got up and grabbed my things before heading out of the catacombs. I hurried to find Holt. I have to tell him. I just have to.

* * *

sorry for short chapter. kinda got writers block but to be continued


	6. Chapter 6: Sapphire's anwser

Sorry for the long break but I was having a major writer's block! anyways on with the story.

* * *

Sapphire's Pov

* * *

It took me longer than expected but I found his class. Gosh your can tell that I was excited to tell them. My hair was sparking and my ears perked up from all the excite ment. Looking into the classroom,Holt is still here,That's good I can tell him. I took a deep breath. I walked over and tapped him on the shoulder. then duck behind him as he looked over his shoulder. then tapped him on his other should.

"hey what the- Smoking wolf! what brings your HOT self here?" he said turning around as he pulled me into his arms.

I giggled,"hmm what was it that i wanted to tell you..Oh yeah.." I smirked then kissed him on the lips.

He kissed me back then pulls away,"what was that about?" he asked smirking.

"well I watched that dvd you gave me and yes…" I said playing with his jacket a little bit.

"You mean?!" he asked smiling like a kid who went into a toy store.

"YEEEEESSS! I would be your ghoulfriend " i said smiling at him.

He picked me up and spins to me around then smiled,"SWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET! You made me the most happiest man AAAAHHLIIIVVVEE!" he said in cheerful way.

We walked out of the school.I texted dirk saying I will be hanging with Holt for a while. we were in the gaming arcade at the mall having a blast until night was sweet to walk me dad although was glaring daggers in the window. I kissed holt goodnight before going inside.

"Sapphire who was that?" my father asked.

"Holt Hyde. before you say actually is sweet heart. Ruby and Dirk even approved on him. He won't 't you try anything to scare him off." I growled at him.

"well I am not sure but I have to trust you…" he said then pulls me into a hug,"my little girls are growing up." he said.

parents...got to love them...

Anyways after I was able to get my dad to stop hugging me i went to ruby and my bedroom. I unplugged the earphone so that ruby can do her homework.

* * *

Ruby's Pov

I sighed and smiled. It's good to see Sapphire finally happy. She started to talk about the whole time they were at the mall. But I already know. I started on my homework and well sent a quick text to Holt.

Ruby: Hey Holt good job on the dvd. She loved it.

Holt:I can't believe she said Yes

Ruby: I told you that she loved you. also don't be surprised if my dad ask you to come to dinner. if you did what jackson did and stand your ground your okay in his book.

Holt: Jeezzz thanks for the heads up Super Ruby.

I chuckled since Holt has not thought of a good nickname yet. I looked at the night time sky. I wonder how Jackson was doing. I didn't want to disturb him if he was asleep. I rubbed my head from the pain. Sapphire's ears do hurt coming out. and I forgot to take my pain medication today. I finished my homework before heading to bed. I am so tired.

* * *

to be continued.


	7. Chapter 7: Ruby's moon problems part one

None's POV

Everything was going fine. Perfect you may say. That's until Ruby has to face that tonight is a full moon. Only ones that knew about her strange behavior during the full moon is her family and her Ghoul they don't know the whole truth. She didn't wanted to miss school just because it was the full moon. She just need to try to stay clear of any moonlight. One look at it and she will not be herself. That is not going to be 100% easy. Have you seen the mount of windows that monster high has!

You maybe confused why does the moon affect Ruby who is a she actually does have a small amount of werewolf genies that only comes out during the full moon. None doesn't know not even Sapphire. This small amount turns her green eyes to a glowing gold color. She would get a little beastly behavior too.

As she started to brush her black and red hair,Her head started to ache. She looked in the mirror, her semi tan skin looking paler. She sighed then gets up as she ran her fingers against her left side of her hair that was shaved. She grabs her favorite sweater and a black getting ready for school.

* * *

Ruby's pov.

Just need to make it through the day without blacking out. I don't need that happening while i am not school. I put my glasses on as i jogged down stairs and grabbed my breakfast and ran out of the door. Yeah never wanna stay when your father and brother are having food match. who eats it faster. it gets just too messy. Lucky mom makes the best breakfast sandwiches.

_'__Ruby why are you so nervous about?'_

_'__Have you already forgot that tonight is a full moon.'_

_'__So I will switch us before the moonlight hits you.'_

_'__You know that won't work. you tried that last time.I woke up in an ALLY!'_

_'__well it's not my fault you black out before i had the chance.' _

_'__Don't put all the blame on me.'_

I growled under my breath as i walked to least it was a nice day outside. I finished eating my breakfast as I made it to the gate. At least Saphire gets the afternoon classes maybe I don't have to worry about the full moon tonight. I can breath a little easier. Hopefully none see this ever happen. I don't know how I am when I black out.

When I made it to my locker,I saw Jackson leaning against it waiting for me. I smiled lightly and walked over to him.

"Hi Jackson. What brings you to my locker?" I asked smiling.

"well I….thought since we have almost every class together..maybe we can talk to class together. if you don't mind of course." he said smiling back at me.

I blushed and nodded,"sure. I would like that." I said then got into my locker.

When we started to walk to class,I took his hand as we walked. Talking about our head was still feeling dizzy,so I laid my head on his shoulder. Normally i keep my hair in a ponytail but, with my head right now that would be a bad idea. Jackson looks at me and raised a brow.

"are you alright? you look kinda pale." he said in a worried tone.

I didn't want him to worry so I decided to lie,"yeah I just have a little headache."

" we can always go to the nurse's office." he said.

"Jackson I am fine. But it's sweet of you." I smiled as we walked into class.

"it's nothing." Jackson said fixing his glasses.

Letting go of his hand and took my seat. Just got to make it through my classes. I can do this. I pulled out my notebook and tried to focus on my notes. I was tapping my fingers lightly on the desk as I started to take down my notes. My ears started to ring a little like someone was lightly wisling behind me. I bit the inside of my lip. Ugh it's getting annoying when 10 minutes past. When it stopped. I sighed and relief.

"Is there a problem Miss Hellhound?" Mr. Rotter asked giving me a glare.

"N-no sir." I said quickly.

Mr. Rotter turns back to the board and continued to write. Draculaura gave me a worried look. I grabbed a small note pad I keep to write back and forth with my friends during class. I handed it to her after writing on it.

_R: I'll tell you later._

_D: You promise?_

_R: you have my word._

_D: Alright I will let it go for now. But you have to tell us at lunch._

_R: okay okay I will._

Draculaura nodded then goes back to taking her notes. I went back also taking my notes.

~Time skip to lunch~

I grabbed my lunch and gave Jackson a peck on the cheek before walking over to my usual table with the ghouls. As soon as I sat down,they gave me a look.

"well what was it that you were going to tell us?" Draculaura asked reminding me.

"where should i start….Well every full moon I black out. My parents have not told me anything. Sapphire doesn't know what's going on with me and she knows me better than anyone around." I explained as best as I could.

"I think I know what it is!"Clawdeen said smiling.

I tilted my head from confusion, "huh?"

"well your father is a full werewolf right?" she asked

I nodded,"yeah but what were you getting at?"

"Maybe your part werewolf."

I chuckled,"yeah but none have seen me after I black out. So you might be right but there is no proof." I stated as I pushed my food around.

"you mean when this happens your always alone?" Frankie asked

"well yeah….Sapphire is there but she can't tell me what's going on. She gets worried because she doesn't know what's going on." I said.

"well normally we stay for practice maybe you can joy use and if anything happens we can tell you." Frankie said.

"well Sapphire doesn't have plans with Holt and none as schedule a party tonight. sure. I can watch Dirk play at least." I said smiling.

"now you're talking. And Ghoulia set up a camera is anything happens we have it on film."Clawdeen said.

I smiled,"Thanks guys."

* * *

_**to be continued!**_ I wrote 4 pages so I am breaking this chapter up into 2 parts.


	8. Chapter 8: Ruby's moon problem part 2

Ruby's pov

After school, Sapphire had to tell Holt she couldn't hang out with him tonight due to the full moon. Which He let go because a girl werewolf is a lot worse on the full moon then the guys. Well at least in my family.

I was sitting with the ghouls while watching the Casketball team's practice. I am soo glad to see Dirk practice. I never get the chance to even see him play. I saw the ball coming towards us.I quickly caught it before it hit frankie then threw it to Dirk. Which bounced off his head and into the hoop.

"that's for not watching where you're throwing big bro!" I yelled at him.

the ghouls started laughing. I smiled then looked at my hand. expecting to see a red print on it but nope. I raised a brow then shook my head and sat back down.

"what's the matter?" Draculaura asked.

"well that ball was going fast enough to leave my hand sore but it's not. not even one little red mark." I said showing her my hand.

"oh yeah! don't humans easily bruise?" Clawdeen asked.

"it depends but yeah compared to monsters most humans can bruise easy." I stated.

We kept watching until Heath who ends up crashing into the curtains,knocking them down. I looked over then everything went black.

Dirk's pov.

After someone put out the fire, there was this Howl that seemed unfamiliar. I knew the other werewolves at school sounded like and Sapphire's. I look over my shoulder to see what looks to be Ruby. You can tell it was her only by her hair and clothes. But she looks different and acting different.

Before anyone could react,She bolted off. Leaving everyone in the dust.

"We have to get her before she gets outside!" I said

We split up into teams of two that way it would be easier to caught her. Which took almost five hours. Mom and Dad would to kill me if I didn't bring her home and to be called saying she was taken to the pound! She is sooo lucky to have a big group of friends that care about her. It took actually getting Jackson's jacket that she had in her locker to caught her. We ended up placing her in my car.

"thanks for helping me find her." I said.

"anytime plus it made a killer workout." Clawd said patting my shoulder.

I got into the car. I hope my parents wont freak out too much. I drove home with ruby in the back seat. She did end up ripping one side of the back side. She is SOOO lucky that I was already planning to do repairs on the car this weekend.((I know i am over shooting of werewolves but because Ruby is in fact half human she has no control even if you block the moonlight.) When I pulled up to the house.

"Ruby stay." I commanded as I got out of the car.

I got mom since dad was still at the bowling walked outside and saw Ruby sitting in the back of the goes closer to the door. She was shocked of course but it's because we have not known all the years of Ruby blacking out was because she really Part werewolf..kinda funny because she is what the normies think werewolves are like. But this only proves if a half normie and half monster are born there is a chance to have their monster side show.

I am kinda glad to see that was the case with Ruby. I was afraid to was something different completely. 

((A/n sorry it's short but i have been having writers block for a while i hope you guys likes this ^^))


End file.
